Oathblade (Warlock Archetype)
Not all warlocks are content to hurl their dark powers from afar; some prefer to wade into the thick of their foes, darkling blades flashing with eldritch power, their forms flickering with shadowy flames that scorch the souls of their foes. Sworn to chaos, these nightmares are engines of destruction, who live only to bring death and pain to the battlefield. Class Features: The following are class features of the Oathblade Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Oathblade is proficient in all simple and martial weapons, as well as light and medium armor and shields, but not tower shields. Hit Dice: The Oathblade has d8 Hit Dice. This replaces the base Warlock’s HD. Base Attack Bonus: The Oathblade has 3/4 BAB, as a cleric. This changes the base Warlock’s BAB. Pact Blade (Su): The Oathblade begins play with a special weapon that acts as a physical symbol of the dark pact he has made. The Oathblade selects a single melee weapon to serve as his Oathblade. If the Oathblade selects a manufactured weapon, he begins with this weapon at no cost. It is of Masterwork quality and made from ordinary materials. If the Oathblade selects a natural attack, he begins play with a gem worn around the neck as an amulet. The gem is an otherwise ordinary gemstone worth 50gp in value. When the Oathblade has his weapon or gem in his possession he manifests his Eldritch Blast as if he was one level higher and gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. This functions as and replaces the Warlock Fetish feature. Fell Strike: The Oathblade gains Fell Strike as a free bonus feat. This replaces the metablast feats feature. Pact: The Oathblade may select the Abyssal Pact detailed below. This modifies and functions as the Warlock Pact feature. Eldritch Blast (Sp): Whenever he channels Eldritch Blast through his weapon through the use of the Fell Strike feat, it deals d8’s of damage. If Eldritch Blast is used as a ranged weapon it uses d3’s instead. At 11th level, the Oathblade may channel his Eldritch Blast through their weapon upon activating the Fell Strike feat twice per round, including the initial channeling from the feat. At 20th level he may channel it three times a round. This modifies and otherwise functions as Eldritch Blast. Abyssal Pact Just as the legions of Hell seek mortal servitors, so too do the demons of the Abyss bargain their power to supplicants. Crazed cultists who wish to please their masters, arrogant acolytes seeking a shortcut to power, foolhardy heroes who think they can control evil and turn it against itself; the people who seek out Abyssal pacts are numerous and widely varied; but those who survive the process are rare indeed. Abyssal Warlocks are a force to be reckoned with, instilling great terror in their foes and taking perverse pleasure in bloodshed. Alignment: Chaotic Evil Eldritch Blast: The Abyssal Warlock’s Eldritch Blast is a ray of screeching, black fire. It deals fire damage and a target struck by it must make a fortitude save or be shaken for one round. Dark Resistance: the warlock’s DR is overcome by Cold Iron; at 12th level this becomes Cold Iron and Good. He gains resistance to Acid. Dark Ascensions: At 20th level, the warlock becomes an Outsider with the (Evil) and (Chaos) subtypes. Initial Invocation: Claws of the Abyss: Lesser, 2nd. With this invocation, you sprout a set of fiendish claws. These claws are primary natural weapons that replace any similar natural weapons you may possess. These claw attacks deal damage as appropriate for a creature of your size and count as Magic weapons for the purpose of bypassing DR. At 7th level, they deal an additional 1d6 Acid damage and count as Chaotic and Evil weapons for the purpose of bypassing DR. At 14th level, they deal an additional 1d6 Acid damage (for a total of 2d6) and gain the Unholy special weapon property. This is a constant, supernatural ability. You may suppress or resume it as a swift action. Pact Invocations Lesser Demonskein: Lesser, 2nd. This invocation hardens your skin, causing you to sprout bony, rigid plates and short spines that help to deflect and absorb blows. You gain a +2 bonus to your natural armor, with an additional +1 for every 4 levels of warlock you possess (to a maximum of +7 at 20th level). This causes you to stand out as a fiendish creature, making it harder to blend in. While this invocation is active, you receive a -5 penalty on disguise checks to disguise yourself as anything other than a demon and take a -5 penalty on diplomacy and bluff checks with non-evil creatures. This invocation is a passive, supernatural ability. You may suppress or resume it as a swift action. Demonic Rage: Lesser, 2nd. With this invocation, you draw upon the fury of the abyss to enhance your fighting prowess, stirring you into a frenzy. While this invocation is active, you receive a +1 bonus on melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks. This bonus increases by 1 for every 5 levels of warlock you possess (to a maximum of +5 at level 20). At level 10, this invocation also grants you an amount of temp HP equal to your HD and a +1 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This Invocation lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. Major Fiendish Mein: Major, 5th. With this invocation, your face takes on the twisted appearance of a creature of chaos and evil, terrifying lesser beings. All non-evil creatures within thirty feet of you must make a Will save or be frightened for 1d3 rounds. Any creature that successfully saves against this effect is immune for 24 hours. Fell Demonic Apotheosis: Fell, 9th. With this invocation, you temporarily transform into an engine of destruction, a terrible force of chaos that knows only cruelty and death. Your size increases by one category and you sprout wings, gaining a fly speed of 60 feet (good). Any creature beginning its turn within 30 feet of you is automatically shaken for one round; creatures that are normally immune to fear receive a Will save at a +4 bonus to resist this effect. In addition, any creature that begins its turn within 20 feet of you is enveloped with the acidic mist emanating from your form, taking 2d6 points of acid damage (no save). Your DR increases by 2, and you receive a +5 bonus on all attack and damage rolls with natural weapons. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to half your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Suffusing yourself, body and soul, with the essence of Chaos is incredibly draining, and not without its drawbacks. While in this state, you cannot discern friend from foe; each turn you may take no other action than to perform a full-attack on the nearest creature. If no creatures are within your reach, you must move towards and attempt to attack the nearest creature you can see. Once this invocation ends, you are exhausted for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. You may only use this invocation once per day. Category:Classes Category:3rd Party Category:Archetype